


I Just Need You

by hoffkk



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Dating, F/M, I Love You, Kisses, kaymeron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: Kay and Cameron are dating, but, when Cam gets carried away with some frivolous spending, things take an interesting turn...





	I Just Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Response to an anonymous tumblr prompt to use the quote “I love you but PLEASE STOP WASTING YOUR MONEY ON ME!”
> 
> Enjoy!

“I love you but please stop wasting your money on me!” Kay finally snapped.

 

“What?” Cameron retorted, caught totally off guard.

 

“First it was the designer dress for the case at the gala, then last week you got us tickets to the new show downtown, and yesterday with the purse, and now with the necklace… it’s just too much. I mean, I get that you are a world famous magician and money’s not exactly an issue for you, but all the fancy gifts are making me uncomfortable. I don’t know if you think you have something to prove now that we’re [dating](http://hoffkk.tumblr.com/post/173798890791/i-love-you-but-please-stop-wasting-your-money-on#) but…” Kay paused mid-rant as She noticed a mysteriously silent Cam staring back at her with that mischievous charming smirk on his face. “What? What is it?” She asked curiously.

 

“You love me?” He repeated, as his cheeky smile expanded into the goofiest grin she had ever seen.

 

Kay opened her mouth then closed it as she tried to figure out how to reply. Sure, they had been a couple for a few months now, but she had never actually said those words to him before, and she didn’t exactly mean to now. But she had. So, were they true?

 

“Or maybe not.” Can backtracked slightly embarrassed as an awkward pause ensued. Stuffing the unwanted jewelry box back into his pocket, he continued. “It was probably just an expression, something you said in the moment. No worries, I—“ Before he could say more, Kay was cupping his cheek with her right hand and crashing her lips into his.

 

After a long heated kiss, Kay pulled back just far enough so that she could look into his bright blue eyes. She wasn’t sure if it was the kiss, the feel of his arms around her, or the longing look he was giving her that did it. Maybe it was a combination of all three. Either way, it was in that moment that she knew the truth… and so she told him softly yet sweetly, “I love you, Cameron.

 

“I love you too, Kay.” He replied with a tender smile. “I guess all the gifts were my way of saying that without actually saying it.” He admitted sheepishly.

 

“I know.” Kay answered, stroking his cheek with her thumb. “But I don’t need all that extravagant stuff to feel loved and be happy. I just need you.”

 

With that, the goofy grin was back with a flourish as Cam tightened his arms around her. Kay definitely had a soft spot for that smile. She also had a strong urge to kiss it. So she did.

 

Again… and again… and again… and again.


End file.
